History is Written by the Victors
by KidGoku13
Summary: "What is history, but a fable agreed upon? " -Bernard Le Bovier de Fontenelle / The people of Termina know of the Fierce Deity as an angry demon, but the Hero of Time believes there's more to him than the stories have told him. This is the story of his origin, as well as of Hylia, Majora, Demise, and many others. What really happened in the War for the Triforce, eons and eons ago?
1. P1Ch1: From Endings come Beginnings

**Part 1: What Really Happened All Those Years Ago**

 **Extended Story Summary:**

In a time before time, the three goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, made the Triforce. They entrusted this sacred relic to Hylia, who was assigned to watch over the land of Hyrule, and all who lived there. Eventually, the Demon King, Demise, grew hungry for power and tried to steal this holy power for himself, only to be defeated and sealed by Hylia's Chosen Hero.

That is history, how it has been told, for countless generations.

However, there are many things that were omitted, for reasons unbeknownst.

There is one soul who knows the true events of what happened all that time ago, and he is known as the Fierce Deity.

 **A/N:** Hi everybody! Alright, before we jump in, I want to make a few little notes! First of all, a warning: This story is gonna get really, really, reallyreallyreally sad. But, I promise, I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE, that it WILL have a happy ending, so please, stick with me here! Also, this story will cover events from the war mentioned in Skyward Sword, events mentioned in Majora's Mask, a little bit of some Ocarina of Time-y things, the time leading up to Twilight Princess, as well as some bits OF Twilight Princess, aaaaaaaand some Breath of the Wild! So basically, we're going ALL OVER the place! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and if you have any constructive critiscms or comments, feel free to leave reviews or contact me on my Tumblr, redrunningshoes. Thanks!

 **Chapter 1: From Endings Come Beginnings**

Why had the masked child given him this? Surely it was some sort of a trick. A trap.

Link stared down at the mask in his hands, the pure white eyes seeming to stare him down to the very core of his being.

"The Fierce Deity..." Tatl whispered, looking at it. The tales had been long obscured by time, but one theme was ever-prevelant in them.

This was an angry god. This was not a god to be trifled with.

"Why would he even...have...this...?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, and I don't have time to ask questions." Link said, determination in his voice as his grip tightened on the edges of the wooden artifact, "If it's a game he wants, then it's a game he'll get."

"Link, don't-!" Tatl exclaimed, but it was far too late. The boy clad in green had already donned the mask, and the transformation had begun.

The rest of it was a blur to the Hylian. All he could remember was feeling...angry? Betrayed. He felt betrayed. He felt so sad, so alone, so...

Hurt.

That was the only word he could use to describe it.

It was only when the mask had been removed from his face that he came back to reality. His entire body was shaking, but his mind couldn't stop begging the question, why was this mask like this? What sort of things had the spirit inhabiting it gone through to feel so very, very hurt.

Soon after defeating Majora, freeing the Skull Kid, reuniting the fairy siblings and sending the Happy Mask Salesman on his way, Link resumed his own journey to find Navi.

But the thoughts wouldn't leave.

What had happened to the Fierce Deity? All of the emotions he felt while transformed were so strong that they were all he could remember.

He still had the mask, so as he rode Epona, who was going only at a brisk trot of a pace, he was looking at it once more.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, "Are you still there?"

Silence.

He sighed.

"Of course not."

Hours flew. Eventually, the soft hush of sunset fell over the Lost Woods. It was time to make camp for the night. He set up a small campfire to keep warm, as the nights grew chillier and chillier as winter approached. Link as the mask next to him, looking over at it every so often.

His whole stay in Termina had been spent solving everyone else's problems, not that he minded. He loved to help people, in fact. That quality of himself was what kept him preturbed about the mask. Link wanted to help this spirit rest, just as he had for Mikau and Darmani.

He then had an idea. The Hero of Time pulled out his ocarina, and will all of his heart in it, played the Song of Healing once more.

He stared at the mask, waiting for something to happen. He even found himself biting his lip in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

The young hero heaved a sigh and decided to sleep for the night. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow would, hopefully, be the day he found Navi. That's what he told himself, every night, to keep himself hopeful.


	2. P1Ch2: Questions and Answers

Part 1: What Really Happened All Those Years Ago

 **Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Link stood in a completely white room. He could see no walls, no ceiling, no doors of any kind. The only reason he knew there was even a floor was that he was standing on it. He started to walk, to try and find some since of bearings. His footsteps made no noise as he moved along. In fact, it felt as if he was going nowhere, as the whiteness seemed to stretch on and on into infinity.

"It's useless." a voice called from what sounded like all around him. It was a masculine voice. It sounded tired, ragged, like the owner had seen many things and just wanted to rest.

"Trying to find a way out?" Link asked, stopping in his tracks and looking around.

"Well, yes, also that." the mysterious voice admited, "But I was referring to that mask you have."

As if summoned there, Link found himself holding the Fierce Deity's mask in his hands now, the lifeless black eyes seeming to stare up at him.

"It's...useless to try and help the spirit?" Link again asked, "Why is that?"

"It will take far more than a song to free me from this prison." the voice answered. The mask floated out of Link's hand, hovering in front of him, as if a person was standing there and the mask was simply perched on their face, "I was sealed in this place, long, long ago."

Link's brows furrowed as he looked at the mask, watching it as it floated perfectly still In front of him. He continued to prod the mask for answers, "Why? Why were you sealed here?"

The voice didn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" Link asked, "I said, why were you sealed here?"

Again, silence.

"Answer me! What did you do?"

"I did something unforgivable." his words were harsh, "I deserve this prison."

"Unforgivable...?" the young hero was full of questions today.

"Didn't you know, kid?" asked the mask, "I'm known as the Fierce Deity. A demon. No one's told you my story, have they?"

The small hero shook his head, a resolved frown on his face, "...If you were a demon, you wouldn't have stopped Majora. I want to hear your story from you, and know who you REALLY are."

After a moment, the voice behind the mask let out a stiff, short, singular chuckle.

"I wish I had your spirit." the god admitted, "Your heart, so full of life and hope, and trust." he sighed, and finally let Link see his true form. He was tall, clad in a white tunic, black leggings, and antiquated armor. His face, which looked very much like his own, when he had the chance to see adulthood during the events of his previous adventure, but adored with blue and red markings. His eyes were pure white, but from once glance, Link could see an immeasurable sadness behind them.

"Fine." he sighed, sitting down on the ground, "I will tell you my tale. I warn you, it's not a happy one. There is no fair and just ending."

The little hero nodded, sitting down in front of him, with determination in his own shimmering blue eyes, looking up at the Fierce Deity and giving him his undivided attention.

"Well...I'll tell you tomorrow." he corrected himself, "For now, it's about time you went back to the waking world."

"What?" Link asked. As soon as the word left his lips, he blinked his eyes open and he was back at the little camp he had set up for the night. Epona was asleep next to him, the fire dying down to its last embers.

" _It was a dream?"_ He couldn't help but wonder, as he reached over and grabbed the mask. As if to confirm that they had spoken, the eyes and the markings on the wood emitted a soft, brief glow.


	3. P1Ch3: Sunrise

**Part 1: What Really Happened All Those Years Ago**

 **Chapter 3: Sunrise**

"Alright, small one." the Fierce Deity spoke as the young Hero of Time shifted into his dreamscape once more, "You said you want to know my story. I warn you, one final time. It's not a happy one."

"I don't care." Link answered with resolve, "I need to know. I want to help you, and I'm going to need to know how."

"Alright, don't say I didn't try." the deity sighed.

With a wave of his hand, colorful magic began to swirl in the air, painting a moving picture against the white backdrop of the space they were in.

"It all began when the three Golden Goddesses left the mortal realm, and bestowed Hylia with the task of guarding both the Triforce and the people of the world."

The picture kept pace with the deity's words, first showing the goddesses, and afterward Hylia.

"I was appointed to be her right hand. I was told it was a position of honor, a good place to be. Honestly, looking back, I realize I was more of a glorified guard dog than anything."

"Why would you say that?" Link asked, looking away from the scene and instead at the deity as he spoke. He could see a bitterness expressed on his face as the god looked at the stylistic depiction of the goddess.

He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the boy. From their time linked together, he knew what horrors and strife this child had seen. He knew the things he was going to see, as well; yet, he was so young, and so full of hope. Full of life. There was an ever-lingering light in the child's eyes.

Finally, he sighed, looking back to the scene as he spoke, "There was no way she considered me an equal. I was a tool, used to meet ends. The same as you, young hero. It is part of the destinies that we have been faced with. For now, ask no more questions, and instead, observe."

Link nodded, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion, but did do as he was told, turning his attention back to the magical picture being shown to him.

* * *

The sun was rising across the fresh, fairly new landscape of Hyrule. Everything felt so very, very much alive. Hylia stood on a cliff, looking out over her domain.

By her side stood the one now known as the Fierce Deity. He was standing at attention, looking much more happy than he did currently.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hylia asked, not turning her gaze away from the horizon, "This land of ours?"

He nodded in affirmation, taking a moment to breathe in the calm morning air.

"We must do everything we can to protect it." she added.

Again, he nodded, bowing his head, "Yes, your grace."

Finally, she looked away as she heard footsteps approaching through the grass. Her chosen hero, who we shall call the First Hero, came up to them, taking a knee before her in a sign of respect.

"Ahh, Link." she smiled calmly, "You may rise. How was your morning patrol?"

* * *

"Link?" the small hero of time piped up, interuppting the story entirley, "His name was also Link?"

"Mm." the deity nodded, "Every chosen hero of the goddess shares that name. Well, all but one." his tone was a bit more soft than his previous statements had been. "Now be quiet and listen." he almost seemed to chuckle a bit as he said this, as if entertained by the young hero's innocent nature.

* * *

He got to his feet again, looking up at her with a kind smile, "Very well. Everything is peaceful, nothing was harmed during the night."

"Good, good." she nodded along as he spoke, "Come closer."

Again, he did as told.

The goddess leaned forward and bestowed upon his forehead a single kiss, which seemed to fill his entire body with warmth and peace. A small blessing for him, for doing a good job. To her, it was little spell to cast a wave of calm over him, but to him, it was so much more.

"What will you have me do today, your grace?" he asked, a tone that was undeniably one of love in his voice.

She paused for a brief moment before answering, trying to decide. "...go find the other chosen hero...the one chosen by our dear friend here." she smiled softly, gesturing to the Fierce Deity, "I believe he was headed toward the Lanayru Sea."

"The Lanayru Sea?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow, "That will keep me away for...quite some time. Are you sure?"

"I am." she nodded, "All is well here for the time being. If any trouble arises, I will come for you." Hylia assured, "For now, I need you to check on this other resource."

Link nodded understandingly, giving a brief smile, "Of course, your grace."

She paused for a moment, before speaking again. "...Bring him back here with you. I have a matter of importance of which to speak with him."

He nodded with much more enthusiasm this time. "I'll leave at once, then. I will see you soon, your grace."

"Goodbye, Link. Safe travels."

Being dismissed, the green-clad hero ran off to get his horse and be on his way.

Once he was out of earshot, the Fierce Deity spoke up.

"Important matter?" he asked, "May I ask what? You've got me curious. The other chosen hero is the one I chose, after all."

"Yes. I wish to discuss the state of his home land, in the Lanayru province. I can see much, but not all. Unless...you would like to be the one to go?" she turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. Her words could have been interpreted as a joke, but the look she was casting him made him unsure.

"Ah..." he affirmed, nodding. He wasn't one of many words,but he knew now was an opportune moment to change the subject, "Do you have further need of me for now?"

"No. You may go." returning her gaze to the horizon for a moment, she turned and walked back toward the temple she was housed in.

A smile crept to his lips as she left, thus freeing him for the day. He departed for his own province. A small chunk of Hyrule that he had been given to preside over; a place called Termina.

To get to Termina, one had to pass through the Lost Woods. On the other side, one would reach the outskirts of the Deku Kingdom. When he arrived, the Deku King was happy to greet him. In Termina, people loved their patron god. At this point in history, he was not known as the Fierce Deity, but instead, simply the Heroic God. He was kind to his people, and for that, the adored him.

He took a different approach to ruling than Hylia did. Whereas she insisted on sacrifices and offerings, tributes and whatnot, he was much more relaxed. He wanted his people to grow on their own, and focus on themselves, so that they could become the best versions of themselves. If they faltered, all they needed to do was ask for help, and he would do anything he could to help.

Hylia bit her tongue on the subject, but he knew she thought of him as a fool for this.

Gods get their strength from prayers and offerings, from attention. She would wither away into nothing if the people forgot about her, and she knew that.

However, the same was not the case for the Fierce Deity. He wasn't born a god, but rather, achieved the status on his own. He was originally a Hylian. The reason he had been given the status of godhood was so that he could balance out Hylia's views. After all, who would know better what mortals wanted and needed than someone who had originally been one?

Back to the matter at hand, as the god made his way through to the capital, he greeted all of his subjects. It was still a little mind-blowing to him to think that he ruled over these people. He still felt like one of them, after all. He was very humble, very kind. These traits were part of why he had been chosen in the first place.

Once he made his way to Clock Town, the capital city of Termina, he ascended to the very top of the clock tower with a series of expertly placed jumps. Once there, he looked out over the city. Construction had been coming along amazingly. Everyone's homes had been finished, and they were now working on making little shops and other kinds of buildings. Places to pursue knowledge, arts, all sorts of things. Things were going well.

More importantly, he turned his gaze to the walls that surrounded the city. The were almost finished. That was good. While nothing had quite gone amiss yet, he worried that the people of Termina should start making defensive measures. There were rumors of a tribe of people who practiced dark magic, and he didn't want any of his people being harmed.

He hopped back down from the tower, and decided to check on the leader of the town. They had decided that instead of having a king, like the main parts of Hyrule did, they would elect the most worthy among them to be what they called a Mayor.

When he checked with him, he was informed that everything was currently going according to plan. Nothing out of the ordinary to worry about. Progress was moving along swimmingly.

Satisfied with the answer, the deity left Clock Town...after stopping by the town bakery to grab a sweet snack, of course~ Immortal or no, he still loved food. Another thing he knew Hylia held in high disdain.

Not that he cared.

This muffin was good, he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him.

After practically inhaling the treat, he exited the southern gate, into what was known as Termina Field. Not far off in the distance, the four giants, who, like the deity, called this place not only their home but a place for them to protect, were sitting, having fun with a skullkid who had managed to steal all of their hearts collectively. They adored the child, and came to see him every day.

The deity didn't bother going very near, as he didn't want to interuppt, but the sight warmed his heart a bit to observe even from afar.

All was well in his little slice of the world.

He decided to climb up into a tree, kick back, and take a nice, long, relaxing nap in the sunlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, aaaah! I won't offer too many excuses, but basically, I got tied up in some...personal life things, that prevented me from being able to write. That's over now, so updates should become...sliiiiightly more regular? Anyway, ending it on a positive note this time. Don't worry, bad things are comin'.**


End file.
